


Body Snatched

by PrincessInfluenza



Series: My Death Wish Stories [1]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Death Wish, Gen, Seal the Deal DLC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessInfluenza/pseuds/PrincessInfluenza
Summary: Moonjumper takes control of Snatcher's body and forces Hat Kid through the Death Wish challenges in order to rescue her friend. After defeating him, Moonjumper offers Hat Kid a deal to save Snatcher that requires her to give Moonjumper her body. Hat Kid agrees, only to find that Moonjumper has taken the Timepieces and is planning something bad. Can she and Snatcher stop him?





	Body Snatched

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. Please comment on any criticism or idea you have.

“You promise?” Hat Kid asked, eyes darting between the corpse in front of her and the tied up shadow behind him.  
“Of course, starlight. Once I have your body, I won’t need this one.” Moonjumper purred, grin growing wider.   
“Pinky promise?” Hat Kid asked, extending her pinky.  
“Yes.” Moonjumper’s pinky hooked with the girls. Moonjumper laughed as his red strings ensnared the girl and she yelped. Pulling her body into the air, he grabbed the girls neck and began to squeeze. Hat Kid began to kick and squirm, but the strings constricted and made it so she couldn’t move. Eyes full of fear and tears, Hat Kid glances one final time at Snatcher’s limp body and smiled weakly knowing her friend would be free. Moonjumper laughed as the girl's eyes rolled back in her head and her body went limp. Reaching into her body the corpse grabbed the young girl’s soul and ripped it out, carelessly tossing it aside and diving into the now vacant body. The strings holding the body disappeared and the body began to fall, only to stop part way. The once teal eyes opened, revealing red patterns dancing in a black void. Flexing his newly controlled fingers, Moonjumper chuckled. The first part of his plan had worked perfectly. Now to get the timepieces. He began to float towards the spaceship door but paused to look back. The girl’s bedroom was in shambles, wallpaper torn, bed broken, pillows burned. The fight had been difficult, but once he revealed that he was controlling the shadow, the kid had given up quickly. Speaking of the shadow, Moonjumper’s eyes landed on his previous puppet, still strung up. Sighing, he waved his head and the strings dissipated, dropping the still body to the ground. He knew the shadow cared for the kid and he planned to use that to his advantage later. But for now, he tied the bedroom door closed and left the shadow to wake up alone while he began step two. 

“Owww.” Snatcher groaned, opening his eyes slightly, only to quickly close them again. “When did your lights get so bright kid?” Snatcher laid on the ground of the kid’s room, waiting for a bop from an umbrella, his hair being ruffled, or a smooch on his cheek.   
But nothing came.  
“Kid?” Sitting up quickly, Snatcher’s eyes frantically searched the room, but couldn’t find Hat Kid. Shakily floating up, Snatcher began to physically search, checking under the kid’s bed, in her toy chest, and in her closet. He was about to start tearing through pillows when he noticed something on the door. Red strings. Moonjumper’s red strings. Snatcher froze. His nonexistent heart dropped. Thoughts began racing through his head. If Moonjumper’s strings were still here and he was free and the kid was gone then-.  
No. The kid was strong. She was just pulling a prank on him. She had beaten Moonjumper and saved him and the world again, no sweat. She was fine.   
She had to be fine.  
She was just hiding.  
She couldn’t be gone.  
Could she?

“Ughhh.” Hat Kid hurt everywhere. Her head felt like someone had flattened it with a hammer. Her chest felt like someone had run over it with a car. Her ears rang like the phone on the Owl Express. She heard muffled shouts, but she couldn’t focus long enough to figure out who was yelling.  
Suddenly, she remembered. Moonjumper. The Death Wish contracts. Snatcher’s limp body. She bolted upright and shouted.  
“Snatcher?” Nothing happened. She struggled to stand, only to notice her distinct lack of physical legs. Or physical anything, for that matter. She was completely incorporeal. She stared, frozen and scared, at her ghostly body until a familiar voice brought her back to reality.  
“Kiddo please. Where are you?” The fear and worry evident in Snatcher’s voice startled her. Sure, the shadow had warmed up to her, but she never expected him to be this concerned about her.   
“I’m right here Snatcher!” She began to float over to the shadow, waving her arms, but stopped after he floated past her, eyes seeing right through her.  
“Kid please…” Could he not hear her? Not see her? Did he know she was alive? Snatcher crumpled to the floor, curling up in a ball.  
“Please…” Hat Kid could feel tears pricking at her eyes. Slowly, she floated over to where the shadow and put her hand on his shoulder.  
“What? What was that?” Snatcher jerked away from Hat Kid’s touch, floating towards the center of the room and taking a defensive stance.   
“It’s me, Snatcher! It’s Hat Kid!” She waved again, floating over to the shadow and touching his hand. He jerked away again, hands engulfed in flames and eyes narrowing.  
“Who’s there?” Snatcher’s eyes searched the room, but still couldn’t find anything  
“Snatcher, please! It’s me!” Hat Kid cried desperately, and flung herself at the shadow’s fluffy neck, hugging it with all her might.  
“Huh?” Snatcher froze. Whatever invisible thing was in the room was… hugging him? He could feel where both of the creature’s hands gripped his fluff. The arm span was small, probably child-sized.   
“Ki-kid? Is that you?” A sudden wave of realization swept over the shadow and he relaxed, the flames in his hands going out. He looked down at where he assumed the invisible creature’s body would be.  
“Yes! Yes, it’s me!” Hat Kid smiled, tears now running down her face. But Snatcher didn’t reply. He still couldn’t see her.  
“Kid, if this is you, give me a sign. Please.” Snatcher sat down on the mound of pillows, still staring down at his fluff. Hat Kid sat for a moment, trying to think of something that she could do to show Snatcher it was her. But what? She had already hugged him, she couldn’t say anything, she couldn’t dance, she couldn’t give him a smug grin, or playfully hit him with her umbrella. Suddenly, Hat Kid’s face lit up. She knew just the thing. Letting go of Snatcher’s fluff, she floated up to his cheek and gave him a smooch. This caused Snatcher to freeze, then something happened that Hat Kid never thought she would see. Snatcher started to cry. Glowing yellow tears slid down the shadows face and he smiled as Hat Kid once again hugged his fluffy neck.  
“Kid…” The shadow wrapped his arms around the invisible girl. “I was so worried I lost you.”  
“Me too.” Hat Kid sighed, tears streaming down her face too.

They stayed like that for a minute, both happy the other was still alive. Finally, Snatcher let go and wiped the tears from his face.  
“We got to get you talking, kiddo. Get you into something you can possess, something you can move around in.” The shadow thought for a moment before his face lit up.  
“Ah ha!” Snatcher snapped and floated off the pillows. Hat Kid squeaked as she started to fall, but quickly adjusted her grip so she wouldn’t fall.   
“Hang on kiddo,” Snatcher looked down and grinned “We’re headed down.”   
Snatcher then phased through the floor and began to descend towards the planet, Hat Kid in tow. They were just about to enter the atmosphere when Snatcher paused. Both the shadow and the ghost stared down at Subcon forest and its now expanding border.  
“He’s going to cover the whole pecking planet in trees.” Snatcher gasped. The two floated for a moment, stunned by the puppeteer’s actions before Snatcher wrapped one arm around Hat Kid and dove towards his house.  
“We gotta hurry, kiddo.”

“Boss! Boss! You’re back!” A subconite shouted as Snatcher touched down in front of his house.  
“Yes, yes, I’m b-woah!” Snatcher cried as he was tackled by a horde of subconites and dwellers. The force of plush bodies and worried spirits was enough to make Snatcher lose his grip on Hat Kid and Hat Kid to lose her grip on Snatcher, causing her to float into the air. Hat Kid quickly floated over to Snatcher’s head and placed a hand on it, signaling to the shadow that she was still there. After a minute or two of being hounded by his minions, Snatcher stood up to address the crowd.  
“Okay, settle down. We’ve got a serious problem. Moonboy has the kid’s body.”  
“Oh no!”  
“How?”  
“Is she okay?” A ripple of worry ran through the crowd but was quickly calmed by Snatcher.  
“I know, I know, it’s bad. But the good news is the kid’s spirit is okay. She’s with me.”  
“But where is she boss? Why can’t we see her?” A subconite piped up, confused.  
“She’s invisible at the moment, and I need your help to change that.”  
“Of course!”  
“Anything for the kid!”  
“What do we need to do?”   
“Well, I need a lot of fabric and stuffing, as well as some thread and a needle.”  
“On it, boss!” With that, the subconites and dwellers vanished, spreading out over the whole of Subcon to find the items their boss needed. Snatcher sighed and began to move towards his house.   
“You still with me kid?” He asked as he sat down in his chair. Another pat on the head confirmed that the girl’s ghost was still with him.  
“That’s good. Don’t worry, we’ll get you up and moving in no time.”

“There!” Snatcher proclaimed, proudly holding out a doll. The body looked identical to the Subconites’ bodies but was a little larger and sported a purple top hat. Hat Kid’s ghost patted Snatcher’s head in approval.  
“Looks great boss!”  
“It’s perfect!”  
“The hat was a nice touch, boss!” The Subconites chattered and clapped, happy that the kid would be able to talk again.   
“Alright kiddo,” Snatcher said, placing the doll on the ground. “Give it a try.” Hat Kid nodded and floated over to the doll. She poked it, mentally preparing herself for what was about to happen. She took a deep breath in, then climbed into the doll’s face. For a moment, nothing happened and Hat Kid began to worry that she did something wrong. Suddenly, static began to fill her mind and senses and her body numbed. She was unable to move for a minute before her eyes were hit with a wave of bright light. She tried to cover her eyes, but her limbs were heavier than before. She blinked, only to be staring up at Snatcher’s ceiling. She groaned and tried to sit up, but the weight of her body made it difficult. When she was finally able to sit up, she was greeted with the sight of worried looks on the faces of Snatcher and the Subconites.   
“Di-did it work?” She asked, voice a little shaky.  
“Kid!” Snatcher cried, scooping up Hat Kid and wrapping her in a tight hug. The Subconites cheered.  
“Snatcher!” Hat Kid hugged the shadow’s neck.  
“I was so worried about you, kiddo.” Snatcher sighed before putting Hat Kid down. She stumbled a bit, but quickly adjusted to having legs again.  
“Well I’m here now, so it’s okay.” Hat Kid grinned and stood triumphantly. “Now we can kick Moonjumper’s butt together!” The Subconites cheered.  
“Not quite yet,” Snatcher said, a grin creeping across his face.  
“Huh?”  
“Can’t let you run around without your signature weapon, now can I?” Snatcher held out his hand and in a poof of magic, summoned a dark purple umbrella with his face on it.   
“Thank you!” Hat Kid cried, grabbing the umbrella and giving it a few test swings. She then turned to Snatcher and tackled him, giving him another hug.  
“Aw come on kid, it’s just an umbrella.” Snatcher said as he tried to unlatch Hat Kid from his neck fluff. She resisted, trapping him in a hug for another few seconds before hopping onto Snatcher’s chair and motioning for everyone to gather around her.  
“Okay! Here’s the plan!”


End file.
